


You forgot your cake

by arborealshade



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, happy birthday kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arborealshade/pseuds/arborealshade
Summary: “Oh! This? You didn’t eat any of your cake! What kind of birthday would it be if you didn’t have any!”





	You forgot your cake

Kuro fell onto the sofa, and ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t know what he was expecting when he unlocked his apartment door earlier that day—probably an empty living room, Chiaki jumping around and singing along to that hero show about the cats, but instead he was greeted with a sea of faces and a very loud, _Surprise!_

 

  _Thought I’d never get to sit down…_ Kuro grumbled as he adjusted himself into a much more comfortable sitting position. _Don’t think I even got a chance to say ‘hey’ to Morisawa…_ Kuro stretched and yawned, considering sleeping right then and there.

 

 “Kiryu!”

 

With a tired sigh but a small smile on his face, Kuro opened his eyes, “Hm?”

 

The peace and silence of the empty room was soon traded in for the thundering of quick and excited footsteps, “Kiryu!” Chiaki yelled as he threw himself onto the couch, “Happy birthday ☆”

 

Kuro smiled as he draped an arm around Chiaki, pulling him in closer, “Heh...Thank y—What’s that ya got there in your hand?”

 

“Oh! This? You didn’t eat any of your cake! What kind of birthday would it be if you didn’t have any!”

 

Kuro stared at the bowl sitting in his boyfriend's hands. Inside stood a single slice of...actually, he wasn’t too sure what it was. _Chocolate? Couldn’t be carrot, Tetsu was eating some earlier…_ Whatever it was it was buried in several scoops of different ice creams, all of it melting into some kind of hard to look at soup. “Eh...I-I’ve...I had a lot to eat earlier, maybe—”

 

“Nagumo and the others worked very hard on this!” He picked up a large chunk with his spoon and held it forward.

 

Brows furrowed, Kuro watched the droplets of sugar as they fell back into the bowl. “Alright, alright…”

 

“Good, good~ Now say aaaaaaaaah…”

 

Kuro grumbled as he took the spoon in his mouth. _Mint? Or no...Some sorta berry? That’s not protein is it?  That...might've been part of a candle...Cake’s probably overbaked, can’t really tell with all the—_

 

_“Well?”_

 

He leaned closer, giving Chiaki’s cheek a quick nuzzle before taking the bowl from his hands and scooping up the dessert, holding it in front of Chiaki’s face. “Say ah…”

 

Without any hesitation, Chiaki ate what was offered and forced a sheepish grin, “S-see? Not so bad!”

 

“Do ya wanna’nother bite then?”

 

“Bwa-haha!” Chiaki quickly took the bowl and placed it on the nearby table, “Maybe later! Wouldn’t want to get sick from eating too quickly!”

 

Kuro chuckled softly as he pulled Chiaki back into his arms, “Mhm…”

 


End file.
